he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Taking of Grayskull
The Taking of Grayskull is the 30th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Janis Diamond and directed by Ed Friedman. Synopsis Moral Orko: "Oh boy... this time I really overdid it! I ate so much I didn't have any room left in my stomach for dinner. In fact, It may be days before I'm hungry again! It really doesn't make sense to eat too many sweets in between meals. A litle snack is fine, but don't overdo it. Because if you do, you won't have room left for the three healthy meals which you should have every day. Don't get carried away with sweets. I wish I hadn't." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Ram Man *Sorceress *Teela Allies *Chef Alan *King Randor *Royal Guards *Queen Marlena (non-speaking role) Evil Warriors *Skeletor Locations *Basilia *Castle Grayskull *Eternos - Royal Palace Vehicles *Battle Ram *Sky-Sled *War-Sled *Wind Raider Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Ram Man and Chef Alan * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor and an unnamed Peasant Trivia *Script was approved April 25, 1983 and final script revision took place June 15, 1983. *The story was loosely based on a Filmation script premise also titled 'The Taking of Grayskull', in which Skeletor transports the castle to another dimension to learn its secrets. *In his storyboards for the inside of the white hole, artist Don Manuel suggests that the background designers take inspiration from comic book artists Jack Kirby, Jim Steranko and Barry Windsor-Smith.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Happy Birthday He-Man #3 - Comic influences... *In an effort to avoid animation errors, storyboard artist Don Manuel twice reminds the animators in his storyboards that He-Man is missing his Sword of Power for most of the story.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - He-Man DOES NOT have his sword!The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - A little reminder! Continuity *The animated sequence of Prince Adam leaping into the bushes to become He-Man, with Cringer meekly following him, was first used in Diamond Ray of Disappearance. *Teela's 'I'm falling!' line would be heard again in Into the Abyss. *The dimension inside the white hole would be seen again in The Gamesman. *This is the first of two times Skeletor is seen sitting on the throne of Castle Grayskull. The second time would be in Teela's Triumph.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Skeletor on the throne #2 *The animated sequence of Teela falling over will be used again in The Gambler. *The animation of He-Man lifting Grayskull would be re-purposed to be used again in Return of the Gryphon; Quest for the Sword; The Gambler and a reanimated version was seen in Fisto's Forest. *The animated sequence of He-Man creating a whirlwind with his sword was first seen in Evilseed and would be seen again in Temple of the Sun. Errors *When He-Man and Battle Cat first arrive at Basilia, Battle Cat appears to be walking on air. *As Ram Man rams a rolling boulder with his head he moves out of frame in one shot and into frame in the next, but the same background plate is used in both shots. *After second boulder is seen rolling down a gullet, Ram Man gives He-Man a warning. But the empty gullet is visible behind He-Man and the boulder is now rolling at him from a different direction. *During the fight inside Castle Grayskull, Skeletor runs past Teela and Battle Cat. Teela turns her head to the other side as if to follow his movement, but does so before he crosses her path. *He-Man deflects two bolts from Skeletor's Havoc Staff and aims that at the two chains that are holding the Sorceress' arms. But he did not make any movements during this action to justify the bolts hitting two different targets. Gallery Taking01.png Taking02.gif Taking03.gif Taking04.png Taking05.png Taking06.png Taking07.png Taking08.png Taking09.png Taking10.png Taking11.png Taking12.gif Taking13.png Taking14.png Taking15.gif External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #030 - "The Taking of Grayskull" *Happy Birthday He-Man #12 - Don Manuel's Act One! *30 YEARS - Top 30 GREATEST MOMENTS #14 References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes